thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 3
BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 3 is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Sudrian Stories. Plot The Steamworks was silent with shock. Edward stared at the strange old engine, and he stared back. "I... I... I can't believe you're still alive!" Exclaimed Edward in awe. The old engine grinned a little bit. "Aye, they left me in a siding, until this box over here found me." He chuckled, obviously referring to BoCo. "Wait, so who is this?" Asked BoCo, who was obviously confused. "I've never seen this engine before." Edward gave a large smile. "BoCo, meet Neil, we worked together back in the 20s." He explained. "Well, good to meet ye." Neil said, BoCo then knew who Neil was. "Skarloey's mentioned you before!" Neil laughed. "Of course the wee engine has, I brought him to his line." Skye had since popped in, wanting to see what Neil was. "Wow, you really must be old!" She explained. "Skye!" Scolded Victor. "It's not nice to call somebody old." "Oh, sorry, Victor." She sighed. But, Neil knew what the young diesel meant. "Aye, I am old. Over 100 at this point." "Well, I am too!" Chuckled Edward. "You're not the only one." "And Skarloey, Rheneas, Stephen, Emily, Glynn-" Kevin added, wanted to be involved, although before he could finish, Neil cut off the clumsy crane. "Glynn's still alive?! Well, I never!" Acknowledged Neil. "Ye must be joking." "No, it's true. He was restored sometime in the 50s or 60s, they found him on accident." BoCo explained. "One of Sodor's only good accidents." Chuckled Victor. Before they could all continue talking, however, the Steamworks got a phone call. "BoCo, you're needed back at Kellsthorpe Road!" Called the Steamworks manager. "Oh, gotta go! See you later!" Called BoCo as he left. Edward looking at the clock, noticed he should get ready to go too. "Me too, I have to explain to some protestors that I didn't move to Wellsworth with Philip in an hour." "What?" Asked Victor. "I don't even want to know." Sighed Neil. Before BoCo had even left the Steamworks, however, he was stopped by a calling Victor. "BoCo, wait!" Called the Cuban tank engine. "What's the matter?!" He replied. "Can you take Skye with you? She's faster and stronger than you, perhaps she could help with construction." Skye was shocked. "Wait, what?! Victor, I don't think I can do it." "Nonsense." Laughed Victor. "Skye, you can't stay here at the Steamworks, either way, maybe you can work at the Kirk Ronan Branch Line afterwards." Albeit worried, Skye agreed. "Alright." The two diesels left to Kirk Ronan. "So, what will I be doing?" Skye asked. "Just shunting trucks and collecting supplies." Replied BoCo. I hope Fergus kept things under control. He thought, it took a bit to clean up the construction yard last time, and BoCo didn't want to do it again. Luckily, the yard was fine. Fergus was glad to see Skye. "This will end up great." He said. "I hope." Chuckled BoCo. Looking up at the clock, BoCo was glad that the one at Kellsthorpe Road was accurate. "I have to go to Kirk Ronan, they're almost done with that station, so I'm gonna see if they need help." He explained. "Bye, BoCo!" Called Skye. However, Fergus was concerned. "Be careful! That trackbed near the station is still a bit weak!" He called. "I should be fine." Comforted BoCo. As he headed towards Kirk Ronan, BoCo was confident. "Once this station's done, the branch line's pretty much done with a few days to spare!" Called his driver. "Yes!" Shouted BoCo. "Sir Topham Hatt will be pleased." At the moment, stations were closed, but the station at Rolf's Castle already had eager citizens decorating the station. BoCo sounded his horn, but he had to stop at a red signal. The stationmaster walked up. "The signal's broken, I'll make sure it's fixed by tomorrow. Before you go, I bet the local priest would like to talk. He's leading the decorating." He explained. "Fine by me, what do you think, BoCo?" Asked the diesel's driver. "Okay." After a quick discussion, BoCo was on his way. "Well, that was nice." BoCo smiled as he left. Suddenly, the two heard a rattle. "Was that you?" Asked the driver. "Maybe your engine's acting up." "No, I'm fine." Reassured BoCo. BoCo was technically correct, and suddenly, the ground gave way and BoCo fell onto his sides. "Ow! Are you alright, driver?" He asked. There was no reply, BoCo knew what happened, his driver was out cold. That meant there was no chance that he could get any assistance. "Hello?" Called BoCo. "Anybody there?" A few hours later, BoCo was abandoned in an isolated part of the line, it was surrounded by trees and shrubs, he would be there for a while. A meeting consisting of Sir Topham Hatt, Skye, Fergus, and some workmen had been set up. "So, nobody has seen BoCo in a few hours, correct?" Asked Sir Topham Hatt. Many of the others muttered in agreement. But, before there could be any ideas for where he could be, a small station wagon pulled up, and a familiar elderly man walked out. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I believe I may know where your BoCo is." He said, he remained calm and stoical the entire time. "I believe that a crane is necessary." It was the priest. "I knew that trackbed would cause trouble!" Ranted Fergus. Sir Topham Hatt got into the car with the priest, and the two went off. "Skye, go get Rocky!" Commanded Sir Topham Hatt. It was almost midnight when Skye and Rocky had arrived, luckily BoCo was fairly unharmed. However, BoCo's driver had to be taken to a hospital via ambulance. "I hope your driver's okay." Skye sighed. "Thanks." "BoCo!" Called Sir Topham Hatt. "I'm glad you're alright, you should be fine for the line's reopening on Sunday." "Thank you, sir." He smiled. He was absolutely correct, and on Sunday, BoCo, Fergus, and Skye gathered at Kirk Ronan, where the trackbed had since been repaired. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, engines and excavators, coaches, cranes, and brake vans, I welcome you to the reopening of the Kirk Ronan Branch Line!" He announced. The crowd cheered, and Sir Topham Hatt had to quiet them. "For this line, I will have Fergus and Skye, two of my engines, running it. But, they won't be alone..." Suddenly, an unfamiliar whistle sounded as a green, boxy tank engine rolled into the yard. "Neil the box tank engine, the North Western's oldest engine!" Having a smug look on his face, Neil slowly rolled in. "He refused to let the Earl buy him." "Aye, I'm glad to be back in service." Remarked the small engine. "Now..." Began Sir Topham Hatt. "I'd like BoCo to pull the first passenger train!" "Why... thank you, sir!" Beamed BoCo. "Wait!" Called a voice. The priest walked up. "I would like to give a quick prayer, if that's fine with you." He grinned. "That's fine." Sir Topham Hatt said, BoCo agreed. The former, along with the priest, boarded BoCo's coaches, and the train began. That night, BoCo returned to Wellsworth Sheds, Edward decided to stay at the fourth berth that night so he could talk to his friend. "Three cheers for BoCo!" Cheered Derek. Edward, Diesel, and Derek all blew their horns or whistles, whatever they had. BoCo felt honored. "It's great to be home." He said. That night, BoCo slept, satisfied with the job he had done. Characters *Edward *Fergus *Neil *BoCo *Derek *Skye *Victor *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Diesel (Does not speak) *Rocky (Does not speak) *Emily (Mentioned) *Stephen (Mentioned) *Glynn (Mentioned) *Philip (Mentioned) *Skarloey (Mentioned) *Rheneas (Mentioned) Trivia *A reference to A Shed for Edward is made. *This is by far the longest of the Sudrian Stories episodes at the time of it being written, excluding Saving Diesel, which is a special. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 2